Nur du und ich
Nur du und ich ist die 18. Episode der 4. Staffel und die 98. von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Handlung Timmy und viele andere Schüler aus seiner Schule sind heute in der Eishalle zum Eislaufen. Timmy und seine Freunde freuen sich schon auf einen schönen Eislauf-Tag, doch jetzt beginnt der Paar-Lauf. Der Eishallensprecher fordert alle Jungs auf, sich ihr Traumgirl zu schnappen, um zum Schluss nicht allein zu sein. Timmy meint, dass er und seine Freunde die einzigen ohne Partnerin wären, doch Chester verkleidet sich schnell als Mädchen und somit hat A.J. auch eine "Partnerin"! Jetzt ist Timmy allein, doch Wanda meint, dass er Trixie fragen soll. Timmy versucht es, doch bevor er bei ihr ist, ist sie umzingelt von Jungs. Chester erklärt ihm, dass Trixie nur dann mit ihm Laufen wird, wenn er der einzige Junge an der Schule wäre. Genau das wünscht Timmy sich auch. Jetzt ist Timmy der einzige Junge an der Schule, doch ein französischer Austauschschüler ist schon bei Trixie. Daraufhin wünscht Timmy sich, dass er der einzige Junge auf der Erde sei. Doch nun ist Mark Chang vor ihm bei Trixie, da er ja von einem anderen Planeten kommt. Nun wünscht er sich, dass er und Trixie die einzigen intelligenten Lebensformen neben seinen Elfen sind. Jetzt ist er allein mit Trixie. Gestresst sagt sie, dass sie mindestens einen braucht, der sie anhimmelt. Timmy kann das ja machen. thumb|"Auweia, bist du hübsch!" Sie geht mit ihm in die Schule, um dort ein Rennen zu fahren. In der Bücherei können sie endlich laut sein, aber Timmy muss ihr immer sagen, dass sie hübsch ist. Im Wand-zu-Wand-Markt können sie auch tun, was sie wollen. Wanda meint, dass er den Wunsch rückgängig machen soll, bevor es schief geht, doch Timmy will noch nicht. Nur wird Trixie immer schräger und will immer mehr Komplimente hören. Auch nachdem er auf der Toilette war, fragt sie ihn, wo er die ganze Zeit gewesen ist. Zwei Stunden später versteckt Timmy sich vor ihr in der Elektronikabteilung. Er meint, dass er dort vor ihr sicher sei, doch auch dort findet sie ihn. Nachdem sie ihn auch im Suppendosen-Stapel gefunden hat, läuft er vor ihr davon und trifft Wanda, die schadenfroh lacht, da sie es ihm ja gesagt hat. Timmy will den Wunsch rückgängig machen, doch bevor Wanda ihm den Wunsch erfüllen kann, wird sie von Cosmo daran gehindert. Er denkt, dass Wanda ihn verlassen will und nimmt sie mit. Trixie findet Timmy auch beim Autozubehör. Sie zieht ihn am Arm mit. Timmy bleibt nur noch ein Ausweg, er muss sich den eigenen Arm abkauen. Trixie sieht das und fragt ihn, ob er sich gerade wirklich den Arm abkaut. Timmy verneint und macht mit ihr Schluss. Wütend wirft sie ihn weg und möchte ihn vernichten. Da sie in der Gartengeräte-Abteilung sind, hat sie ja passendes Werkzeug dafür. Timmy muss unbedingt seine Elfen finden, damit er den Wunsch rückgängig machen kann! Zuvor muss er aber Trixie entkommen, die ihn gerade mit einem Rasenmäh-Traktor bedroht. Wanda ist wieder da, doch Cosmo nimmt sie wieder eifersüchtig mit. Timmy versteckt sich danach in der Sportabteilung, jedoch ist er auch hier nicht sicher. Timmy flieht wieder, doch jetzt bedroht sie ihn mit einem Militärhelikopter. Sie zielt auf ihn, doch zum Glück gibt's die Raketen nur als Sonderzubehör. Wanda erklärt Cosmo inzwischen, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen will und ihn noch immer liebt. Sie muss ihn daraufhin fest drücken. Cosmo gefällt das nicht und meint, dass er mehr Freiraum braucht. Er denkt, dass Timmy das auch braucht und zaubert sich und Wanda zu ihn. In letzter Sekunde können sie den Wunsch rückgängig machen. Später in der Schule freut er sich, dass es auch Mitbewerber gibt, die Trixie anhimmeln. Heute heißt es aber wieder: "Junge Paare forschen!" Chester verkleidet sich wieder als Mädchen, doch Timmy nimmt ihm die Verkleidung weg und bildet nun ein Paar mit A.J.. Er will jedoch, dass Timmy ihm sagt, dass er hübsch ist. Charaktere / Sprecher Erster Auftritt * Eishallensprecher * französischer Schüler Orte und Häuser * Erde ** Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika *** Dimmsdale **** Eishalle **** Wand-zu-Wand-Markt *** Washington, DC **** vor dem Weißen Haus ** Indien *** Agrar **** vor dem Taj Mahal ** China *** Chinesische Mauer ** Italien *** Pisa **** vor dem Schiefen Turm von Pisa Trivia und Fehler * Cosmo und Wanda sind schon weit über 10.000 Jahre lang zusammen. In der Folge "Wackelzähne" heißt es aber, dass sie 9.895 Jahre lang verheiratet sind. * Elmers Freundin aus der Folge "Der Valentinstag" kann man wieder sehen. * Trixie ist es gewohnt, von einer Horde von Jungs angehimmelt zu werden. * Der Wand-zu-Wand-Markt kommt wieder vor. * Das ist die zweite Folge, in der Chad ohne Tad vorkommt. Die erste Folge ist "Kobold, übernehmen Sie". * In dieser Folge ist Mark Chang in Trixie verliebt. Sonst liebt er aber Vicky, weil sie so böse ist. en:Just the Two of Us! Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__